Lanzando indirectas a una nube
by Hyouka C. Kumori
Summary: [ShikaIno] Ino decide declararse a Shikamaru, primero preguntándole quien le gusta a él... Pero otra rubia es mencionada en la conversación. ¿Como se lo tomará Ino? [Oneshot]


Lanzando indirectas a una nube

Era una noche fría de pleno invierno. Nadie habitaba las calles a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Solo un leve sonido rompía el silencio de esa noche.

Pasos.

Pasos rápidos y fuertes.

En medio de la oscuridad se podía divisar una sombra. Una rubia corría a toda  
velocidad sin rumbo fijo, mientras el mar de sus ojos caía en forma de lágrimas.

Llegó a un lugar que reconocía perfectamente. Dónde entrenaba con su equipo... Antes de que él se convirtiera chuunin. Que nostalgia le llevaba todo esto...

Cuando iba a hacer misiones junto a él.

Cuando comía junto a él.

Cuando dormía junto a él.

Cuando él la rescataba.

Cuando él le ayudaba.

Cuando él le hablaba.

¡CUANDO PODIA ESTAR CON ÉL!

Ino: Shikamaru… ¡Porque me haces esto!

--------------------------------

Flash back

Era un día como cualquier otro en la villa oculta de Konoha. Un chico aburrido y problemático yacía sobre la hierba contemplando las nubes. De repente, recibe una pequeña visita.

Ino: ¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué haces aquí tumbado?  
Shikamaru: Tsk… "Que problemático" miro las nubes – dijo este, con tono aburrido.

Ino: ¿Si? – acto seguido, esta se sentó al lado del moreno – son bonitas, aunque… aburridas.

Shikamaru ignoró el comentario. Estuvieron en silencio admirando las nubes un buen rato, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio.

Ino: Shikamaru… ¿A ti quien te gusta? – preguntó, sin desviar la mirada del cielo.

Shikamaru: ¿Con que me sales ahora, Ino? – dijo extrañado el joven Nara, tampoco sin apartar la vista.

Ino: Si me lo dices, te cuento yo quien me gusta a mí – mientras decía esto, la ojiazul le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo.

Shikamaru: Mpf… bueno… "Problemático…" Temari está… bien. "Pero que estoy diciendo, joder, que problemático"

Al escuchar ese nombre, la moral de Ino se derrumbó al instante.

Shikamaru: Ahora… tu.

Ino se quedo extrañada al ver que su aburrido amigo se interesara con eso.

Ino: Bueno… si te gusta Temari, da igual.

Shikamaru (desviando la mirada a Ino, quien parecía triste): Yo no he dicho que me guste Temari "Joder, sabia que decir eso sería problemático"

Ino: ¡NO! ¡Solo lo has pensado!

Shikamaru: Pero… Eh, ¡Ino!

A eso, la rubia se levanta y se va algo enojada.

Fin del flash back

--------------------------------

Ino: ¡Shikamaru, eres un idiota! – al decir eso, le salen más lágrimas - ¿Acaso no te distes cuenta de nada? ¿A quien pensó que le lanzaba indirecta, a una nube? – Así, Ino cae de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

De la indirecta que hablaba Ino, obviamente, era la frase que le resonaba a Shikamaru después de que la rubia se marchara… "Si a ti te gusta Temari, da igual"

Pero… como ya le había dicho la Yamanaka al Nara… todo daba igual.

Porque… había visto la verdad.

--------------------------------

Flash back

Era ya de día, pequeños rayos de sol se infiltraban por la ventana de cierta rubia, quién se intentaba despegar de la última sabana de su cama. Al conseguir su propósito, se levanto apresuradamente y fue en dirección al cuarto de baño, lleno la bañera, se desvistió, y lentamente se fue introduciendo en el agua.

Ino: "Hoy… hoy podré decirle lo que siento… si, lo he planeado todo, no puede fallar…" – Pensaba, mientras hundía la cabeza en las aguas, relajada – "Pero… y si le gusta… ¿otra?"  
En la mente de la rubia vino otra rubia, pero con el pelo agarrado con 4 coletas… Ino lo sabia, la chica del desierto había estado muy pendiente del moreno… ¿Significaba eso que el Nara también estaba interesado por ella?  
Sacudió la cabeza.

Ino: "¡Imposible! A Shikamaru no le van esas… Además, ¡Yamanaka Ino nunca se rinde, jamás de los jamases!

Salió del agua y se dirigió a vestirse.

Esperó a que llegara la baja tarde. A esas horas, el moreno siempre estaba mirando las nubes. Aunque aun con la cabeza llena de dudas, se encaminó hacia el lugar donde Shikamaru yacía, en la hierba, con la vista al cielo.

Fin del flash back

--------------------------------

Y efectivamente… el plan había fracasado, pero… ¿En toda su totalidad? Ino no lo sabía, pero en la mente de la Yamanaka solo había la imagen del Nara con esa… Temari.

Había estado corriendo lo más lejos que pudo, y llegó ahí… que oportuno. Ahora solo le quedaba llorar y llorar. Cualquiera que ahora la viera se quedaría a cuadros. ¿Ella, la rubia más alocada y decidida de toda la villa, Yamanaka Ino, llorando? Y aún peor… ¿Por su compañero de equipo, el eterno adorador de las nubes? Todos sabían que desde el primer día, a esta no le hacia mucha gracia tener que formar equipo con ese par, el vago y el glotón, como pensaba ella. Pero también sabían que ese equipo había ido adquiriendo confianza. Pero nadie, NADIE, se hubiera imaginado tal rubia enamorada tan locamente de tal moreno.

De golpe, esta percibió una respiración agitada, detrás suyo, y una mano en su hombro.

Shikamaru: Joder, Ino. Te he estado buscando por toda la villa y te encuentro aquí. Mujer proble.. ¿Ino?

El moreno se dio cuenta, ella estaba llorando. Giró un poco la cabeza. En sus ojos se veía una profunda tristeza… y cierta rabia.

Ino: ¡SI TAN PROBLEMÁTICA SOY PARA TI, PORQUE NO TE VAS CON TU QUERIDA TEMARI!

Después de soltarlo todo, su llanto aumentó. Ya no podía más, quería salir corriendo y no volver nunca más, pero… algo le detuvo, un abrazo. Los brazos de Shikamaru rodearon la estrecha cintura de la rubia, desde detrás.

Shikamaru: Si, eres muy problemática… Por eso me gustas.

El llanto cesó. Ahora la tristeza se había transformado en incredulidad. ¿No había demostrado cierto interés en la chica del desierto? ¿Porqué ahora…?

Ino: Porqué…

El Nara arqueó una ceja, y antes de dejar continuar a la rubia…

Shikamaru: No soy tan imbécil para no captar la indirecta, Ino. Además, lo que dije era solo para ver tú… reacción.

Ino giró la cabeza.

Las mejillas de la Yamanaka se tiñeron de un ligero rojo.

Ino: Se… ¡Serás imbécil! Y yo… yo preocupándome… ¡Eres un tonto, Shikamaru!

Esta se giró completamente y abrazó a Shikamaru fuertemente, como si en cualquier momento le fuera a abandonar, cosa que sabia que no pasaría.

Shikamaru le puso una mano en la cabeza, y después le beso en la frente, con todo su cariño.

--------------------------------

¡Nya! Acabé mi one-shot ShikaIno w ¡No me lo puedo creer! xD Arigatou a mi querida Faithy-chan, que me ha ayudado un poco y me ha animado a acabarlo, cuando lo tenia abandonado totalmente… Se lo dedico a ella, a Eva-sempai, a Gaby-chan, a Lizirien… ¡y a todos los amantes de esta tierna pareja!

¡Por más ShikaIno en el mundo! ;D


End file.
